Tale of a Togruta - Christmas Special
by norik956
Summary: Winter has come and with it comes Christmas. Having returned to Shili and her family, Ahsoka celebrates the festivities with them. A little one-shot written in the spirit of the season. Features Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri, Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala as well as OC's from Tale of a Togruta.


**Tale of a Togruta – Christmas Special**

**I've been debating whether or not I should write something special for Christmas. Then I noticed a guest review suggesting that I should do something. So, I decided to write a little Christmas story.**

**Note: this story uses the characters and plays on the storyline from Tale of a Togruta, but it's a separate story. It doesn't take place in the storyline of Tale of a Togruta, mainly because I'm not sure if they celebrate Christmas in the Star Wars Universe. **

**;-**

Winter had come to the Togrutan home planet of Shili. The temperature dropped, but it did not affect the people's mood in a bad way. With the coming of the cold, it brought on the joys of Christmas as well.

Seeing as Shili was a tropical planet, it usually didn't get all that cold during the winters. This year, however, things were different. The winter had been a lot colder than they had originally predicted. The result of this was that all of Shili was now covered under a vast blanket of snow.

;-

Ahsoka Tano sat on the couch in her family's house. Their home had been decorated festively. A Christmas tree sat in the living room and parts of the garden had been decorated with lights.

Ahsoka was looking out through the window at the white flakes covering just about everything in sight. She sighed with content as she sipped from her hot chocolate, recovering from the cold.

She had taken a walk earlier that day to enjoy the change in scenery. On her way back home she had encountered a group of the children from the neighborhood engaged in a snowball fight. As soon as they had seen her approaching, Ahsoka had quickly become their new target. She hadn't been expecting a folley of snowballs, so a number of them had hit her head-on. When she recovered from the sudden cold she quickly returned fire. A number of masters at the Temple would've disapproved of her actions, but they couldn't tell her what to do anymore. With the Force, she had thrown a lot of snowballs back at the kids. After about ten minutes of throwing snowballs around, Ahsoka had said goodbye and returned home.

It had been a lot of fun, but because of the snow her clothes had been partially soaked. Now, a warm shower and a change of clothes later, she was sitting on the couch enjoying the moment of rest.

Even though it had been really cold outside, she couldn't feel it anymore now. During a training trip she had taken with Aurora and Cyra, two H'Raani M'Kai warriors, the three of them had been attacked by a couple of Akul. The beasts were ferocious, but the trio had managed to kill them. Because of that, Ahsoka now had a nice thick robe made from Akul fur.

Marina's daughter Rosette had climbed on the couch next to her and snuggled into the warm fur. Ahsoka chuckled a bit and wrapped her arm around Rosette. The young girl giggled happily at her action. Ahsoka took another sip of her drink and looked around the room. Her sisters, Marina and Lilo, were both busy getting ready for the evening. They had all been invited to a celebration at the royal palace by Princess Zaa Vashee and her family. Ahsoka had already finished picking her outfit for the party, it was lying ready on her bed upstairs. Her sisters however, were still thinking about what to wear.

The sound of the doorbell ringing caught Ahsoka's attention. There was one person that they were still expecting to join them. She stretched out her senses with the Force and a smile spread across her face as she felt the familiar presence at the door. Ahsoka could hear her mother opening the door and welcome him in. A few seconds later Lux Bonteri walked in the room, dressed in a sharp-looking suit. Ahsoka got up, earning a slight groan from Rosette, and made her way to him.

Ahsoka embraced him into a hug. "It's great to see you again Lux. Merry Chrismas." She said happily. "I'm really glad that you could come here." Christmas was a time for family and friends, so Lux being able to join them for the holidays was great.

Before Lux could reply they could both hear Ahsoka's sisters laughing. Ahsoka pulled a bit back from the hug and looked at her sisters. Lilo was laughing and Marina was giving her a mischievous stare. Ahsoka gave them a questioning look. Lilo pointed to something above her. Both Ahsoka and Lux looked up and noticed why they were laughing. A few strands of mistletoe was hanging above them. Ahsoka looked back at Lux with a teasing smirk. He smiled back at her. They both leaned in and kissed, earning themselves some teasing comments from her sisters. They pulled back again a few seconds later.

They both moved towards the couch and Ahsoka quickly used the Force to grab the stands of mistletoe and put it in her pocket without her sisters noticing. "_I'll be sure to give them a little taste of their own medicine later."_ She thought to herself. Ahsoka could tell by the look on Lux' face that he already knew what she was planning.

"Merry Christmas you guys, it's great to see you again as well Ahsoka." Lux said as they both sat down. "I was really glad that you and your family invited me to spend the holidays here. I'll be honest, I thought that I was going to be alone for Christmas." He admitted with a sigh.

"What do you mean by that Lux?" Ahsoka's mother Yuae asked. They all knew what had happened to Lux' parents during the war. "I'm sure that you have some other family members, right?"

Lux looked a bit saddened when she asked this. "I do, but…" he said as he took a deep breath. "well, they still believe in the lies Dooku is saying. They're still loyal to the Separatists. And after my 'defection' to the Republic, they've made it quite clear that they don't want anything more to do with me." He explained to them.

Yuae sighed as he said this. "That's a shame." She replied. "Well, that's their loss if they don't want to be with you." She then continued. "You're always welcome here. After all, I'm sure that you'll be a part of our family soon, hmmm?" she asked teasingly. Both Lux and Ahsoka blushed at her remark. Yuae chuckled and picked up Rosette. "Come on darling, let's go and get you ready for the party." She said to the little girl. Rosette nodded excitedly and they went upstairs.

Ahsoka turned back to Lux and looked him over. "It really is great to have you here Lux." She told him. "And you look good in a suit." She added with a smile.

Lux chuckled a bit. "Thanks 'Soka, like I said, I'm really glad that you invited me here." He replied. "I'm looking forward to this party. It's a welcome break from all of the paperwork." He looked at her outfit for a moment. "What are you wearing exactly? I don't think I've seen anything like that before." He asked her.

Ahsoka laughed a bit at his question. "It's a robe I made from Akul fur. I had a little bit of a run-in with a few Akul about a week ago." Ahsoka replied. "They tried to eat me and two friends from the H'Raani M'Kai." She explained, earning a worried look from Lux.

"Is everyone alright?" Lux asked a bit concerned. "I remember what you told me about those creatures. They were quite dangerous." He continued.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah, don't worry." She replied. "Like I said, they _tried_ to eat us. They weren't successful, and now we have some nice trophies." She said with a smile.

Lux smiled at her remark. "Well, that's good to know." He replied. He remembered what Ahsoka had told him about Togrutan culture and how hunting and related trophies were part of it. "It looks pretty good." He said. "It looks pretty warm too." He added with a smile.

Ahsoka chuckled at his comment. "You're definitely right about that." She replied with a smile. "It was somewhat frightening at first when those Akul surrounded us, but I really do like this outfit now." She said, thinking back to the ambush of the beasts.

Haymish, Ahsoka's father, walked into the room. He was dressed in traditional Togrutan robes made for festive events such as Christmas. He smiled when he saw Lux sitting on the couch. "Ah, Lux. Merry Christmas." He greeted him.

Lux looked back at him. "Merry Christmas sir." He replied with a smile.

Haymish walked a little closer to the two of them. "It good to see that you were able to get here on time." He said. "I was worried that because of the season it was going to be a madness at the spaceport." He admitted with a smile.

Lux chuckled a bit at his remark. "Well, that was certainly true." He replied. "It was really busy at the spaceport. There were people everywhere. Fortunately, everyone was in a good mood due to it being Christmas." He explained.

"That's good to know." Haymish replied as he looked at his daughter. "Ahsoka, you might want to go and get changed. We'll be leaving shortly." He said to her. "You two, girls." He told Marina and Lilo.

"Alright dad." Ahsoka replied as she got off the couch. "I'll be back in a moment." She said to Lux and headed upstairs.

;-

A few minutes later everyone in the house was ready to go. Marina had changed into a long, flowing light-blue dress. Rosette wore a small dress in a same color as her mother's. Lilo had, after throwing half of her closet around the room in doubt, settled on a similar dress as Marina's only in purple. Ahsoka herself had decided on a flowing ruby red dress with one strap around her right shoulder.

The four of them walked back into the living room. "So, you actually decided to wear a dress yourself, Ahsoka? I thought that we were going to have to talk you into wearing one again." Lilo remarked teasingly.

Marina chuckled next to her sister. "She probably wants to look good for a certain someone." She said in an equally teasing tone. Ahsoka's lekku darkened as her sisters laughed. Her sisters walked up to her parents.

Ahsoka looked at herself quickly in the mirror and sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have worn a dress." She muttered quietly to herself. She heard Lux chuckle behind her. She turned around as he walked up to her.

He gave her an amused look. "Are you kidding Ahsoka?" Lux asked her. "You look amazing. That dress suits you perfectly." He said as he moved a little closer to her. "It makes you look absolutely beautiful and the color really suits your fiery personality." He whispered in her montreals.

Ahsoka chuckled a little bit at his words and her lekku darkened even more. "Oh, stop it Lux!" she replied a bit embarrassed. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Lux didn't hesitate to return her kiss. "You look very handsome in your suit as well." Ahsoka said as she pulled back a bit.

The sudden voice of Ahsoka's mother broke them out of their little moment. "Alright you two lovebirds, break it up." She said in a somewhat teasing voice. "We have to go now. It would be awfully rude to be late, right?" Yuae asked them.

Somewhat startled and embarrassed, Lux and Ahsoka separated, both blushing madly. The rest of her family laughed at the look on their faces. "Come on, let's go." Haymish said to the group. A round of agreements was heard and they left the house.

;-

A bit later Ahsoka, her family and Lux were sitting in their speeder on their way towards the palace. As they flew through the streets they could clearly see the influence the season had on all of the people.

Lux smiled as he looked around the streets. He knew that Togruta were known as a very social species. It definitely showed just how much in the streets.

Just about every house was festively decorated, some more than others. A large array of colors greeted them at every corner, accompanied with a wide assortment of lights.

The people in the streets all looked happy and cheerful, despite the cold and snow everywhere. Ahsoka smiled as she stretched out with the Force. When she had done this during the many battles she had been in, all that she was able to sense was fear and pain. Now, there was a great amount of happiness, joy and cheer around her. The entire city felt incredibly light. It made her feel even happier than she already was.

;-

_A short flight later_

Haymish parked the speeder at the royal palace and he and the others got out. He laughed as he looked around. "They've really outdone themselves this year." He commented as he gestured around the plaza in front of the palace.

The plaza was filled with all kinds of decorations. Bright colors and lights filled nearly every part of the plaza. A Christmas tree larger than any tree Ahsoka had ever seen before stood proudly in the center of the large square. The stair leading to the palace itself had also been decorated with countless ornaments.

Ahsoka turned around to look at her family and had to refrain herself from laughing. Marina was busy running after her daughter. Rosette had run off after seen the many bright lights. Now she was running through the snow with her mother chasing after her.

It took a few minutes, but they were finally walking into the palace. Just like the outside, the halls of the palace had been decorated festively as well. When they entered the main hall a pair of palace staff members walked up to them. One of them led them towards the room where the party was taking place.

;-

Ahsoka, her sisters, Rosette and Lux all gasped in surprise as they walked into the ballroom that had been prepared for the Christmas celebration. The entire place looked even better than the decorations outside. A wide variation of Christmas ornaments in just about every shape and color hung from the ceiling. A large Christmas tree that almost reached the ceiling stood at the end of the room. Several smaller trees stood throughout the room. At both sides of the room stood a pair of large tables, containing all kinds of different foods and drinks. The most prominent items on the table were the large ice sculptures of numerous creatures native to Shili.

The large room was filled with a great deal of people. Due to the party being on Shili, most of the people were Togruta, but there were a number of other species present as well. People were walking around the hall talking with each other. Others were seated in the lounge area and numerous others were dancing with each other on a ball area were Christmas tunes were playing.

"They certainly know how to throw a party." Lux admitted as he looked around. Ahsoka nodded in agreement and spotted a familiar face walking towards them.

Princess Zaa Vashee walked up to them. "Hello everyone, I'm really glad that you could make it." She said with a smile. The Togrutan princess was obviously very excited. This year, her parents had left the organization of the annual Christmas celebration. She had been very busy for weeks and as Christmas came closer she had become very worried that people weren't going to like it.

Ahsoka smiled at the princess. "Hello your majesty." She replied kindly as she gave a gentle bow. Her family and Lux did the same. "I'm glad you invited us. This place looks amazing." She said with a smile.

Zaa Vashee's face lit up a bit. "I'm glad to hear that." She replied. "We've been so busy organizing everything, I was worried that we were going to forget something." She admitted with a sigh. "But I'm glad you're all here, so please, enjoy yourselves." She requested them.

Marina nodded. "I'm quite certain that we will." She replied. "Right?" she asked her family. They all nodded in agreement. "You've done so much in preparation for this event milady, but you're worrying a bit too much." Marina said to the princess.

Zaa Vashee chuckled a bit. "I suppose you're right." She replied. "I'll no doubt see you around. We'll talk some more later." She then said as she began to walk to a few others.

Lilo nodded at her. "I'm sure we will, thank you." She replied kindly. Lilo turned back to her family. "This place certainly looks amazing." She admitted as well. "Well, come on. Let's go and have some fun!" She said excitedly as she walked off to a few of her friends.

Marina laughed a bit as Lilo walked off. "She's really eager." She said amused. "Let's hope that she's not as eager with the drinks." Marina joked.

Ahsoka scoffed at her sister. "You're one to talk Marina. Remember that last party?" she asked teasingly. Marina's lekku darkened immensely as her parents laughed.

"Yeah…well…uhm…" Marina muttered embarrassed. "Hey Rosette, shall we take a look at the buffet?" she asked her daughter. Rosette nodded excitedly in return and the two of them headed to the buffet table.

Yuae laughed a bit at her oldest daughter's reaction. Haymish smiled as well before turning to his wife. "Shall we go and dance?" he asked her. Yuae smiled and offered him her hand. "Certainly." She replied and the two of them headed towards the dance floor.

Ahsoka smiled as she saw her parents walk off. Lux noticed this and smiled as well, hoping that the two of them would be like that someday. "Would you like to dance as well, Ahsoka?" He asked her.

Ahsoka was a little surprised by his question, but smiled at the offer. "Maybe later, Lux." She replied. "Let's get something to drink first and catch up a bit. It's been a little while since we had a time to simply talk." She offered in return.

Lux nodded and smiled. "Sure, sounds good." He replied and they headed towards the buffet table as well.

;-

_Later the evening_

Ahsoka, Lux and Lilo were seated in the lounge area enjoying a brief snack. They had just spend a while on the dancing floor. Ahsoka and Lux had been dancing together and Lilo had found a dancing partner as well. They had gotten a bit tired after the dancing and had decided to enjoy the buffet for a moment.

Ahsoka looked around the room and spotted her oldest sister Marina talking with Zolar Vashee, the prince of Shili and Zaa Vashee's older brother. She recalled Lilo telling her that Marina had a bit of a thing for the prince. A mischievous smile spread across her face as she thought of something.

She pulled the strands of mistletoe from one of the hidden pockets of her dress and turned to Lux and Lilo. "Hey guys." she said to get their attention. They turned to her. "Yes Ahsoka?" Lilo replied. "What…" she paused when she saw the mistletoe in Ahsoka's hand. Ahsoka gestured at something behind her. Lilo looked at what Ahsoka was pointing at and spotted Marina talking with the prince. She instantly knew what Ahsoka was up to and laughed a bit. Lux also chuckled when he caught on. Ahsoka raised her hand and used the Force to levitate the mistletoe towards Marina.

Marina smiled as she was talking with the prince. Rosette was with her parents at the moment so they had a nice opportunity to talk a bit. All of a sudden she noticed a bunch of people gesturing and pointing towards them with amused expressions. "_What's going on?"_ she asked herself. Suddenly she heard the distinctive sound of Lilo laughing. Marina turned towards the direction of the sound and spotted her sisters and Lux sitting on a couch. She frowned when she saw that Ahsoka had one of her hands outstretched and pointed towards her.

Marina looked up and her eyes widened in shock. A few strands of mistletoe were hanging above her and the prince. "Ahsoka!" she uttered in shock as she looked back at her laughing sisters. She blushed madly and turned to look back at the prince. He had seen the mistletoe as well and was also blushing.

Marina's little outburst had drawn even more attention to them. A lot of people were now looking at the two and the mistletoe hanging above them. "Come on son, you have to pay respect to traditions, right?" A voice called to them. They looked over and saw the Zolar's father, the king of Shili.

The two of them looked at each other, both blushing madly. Then they awkwardly leaned in and their lips met. A number of teasing yells were heard, the loudest coming from Lilo who was about to roll off the couch from laughter. Marina and Zolar separated again, their lekku even darker.

Back on the couch Ahsoka and Lux were both laughing and Lilo was struggling to remain balanced. With a wave of her hand Ahsoka called the mistletoe back to her hands. "That was awesome sis." Lilo said as she calmed down a bit. "I'm never letting her live this down. I hope that someone took a picture." She added with a large smile.

Ahsoka smiled at her sister's words. "I hope so." She replied. She then laughed as she taught off something else. "I wish that I had done this," she said waving the mistletoe around, "when I was still living in the Temple. That would've been priceless with some of the stiff masters like Windu." She said laughing. Lilo and Lux laughed as well.

Before anyone could say anything else Ahsoka's holotransmitter rang. "Excuse me, you guys." She said with a sigh and got up.

;-

Ahsoka had quickly made her way to one of the balconies so she would be able to answer the call without the noise from the party interfering. "_Who would be contacting me at this time?" _Ahsoka asked herself as she stepped outside. She shrugged and answered the call.

The transmission activated and a look of surprise appeared on Ahsoka's face when the images of her former master Anakin Skywalker and his secret wife Senator Padmé Amidala appeared. "Anakin! Padmé!" she uttered in surprise.

Anakin smiled amused at her startled reaction. "Hey there Snips! Merry Christmas!" he said enthusiastically. "Merry Christmas Ahsoka." Padmé said smiling as well.

Ahsoka smiled back at the two. "Merry Christmas you guys." She replied. "How are you? It's been a while since we last spoke." She asked them. "Where are you anyway, Skyguy? Shouldn't you be at the Temple?" Ahsoka asked a bit teasingly.

Anakin chuckled a bit. "I'm on a little meditative retreat Snips. I wanted to be able to spend some time with Padmé during the holidays." He said as he looked at his wife. "And I've been meaning to contact you for a while now. I figured that the holidays would give me a good excuse to do so." He added with a smile. Ahsoka rolled her eyes at his comment.

Padmé chuckled a bit as well. "We just wanted to know how you were doing Ahsoka. Christmas is about family after all and seeing as you're practically family." She said with a smile.

Ahsoka was a little taken aback by her words, but a large smile spread across her face again a moment later. "Thank you Padmé." She replied quietly. The two humans smiled at her reply. "I'm doing great actually. I'm having a great time here." She said excitedly.

Anakin looked at her curiously. "Where are you then?" he asked in return. "I can hear a lot of people talking and music playing. Are you at some kind of party?" He then looked at her. "You certainly are dressed for the part. I thought that you hated wearing a dress?" he asked teasingly.

Anakin laughed a bit and Ahsoka sighed. Padmé rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to him Ahsoka, that dress looks pretty good on you. It's a shame we can't see it in color due to the hologram." Padmé said to her.

Ahsoka could hear a slight sense of regret in her voice. "_Padmé always loved to make me go shopping with her and making me try on tons of dresses and whatnot."_ She thought to herself, somewhat amused with those memories. "Well, it's a ruby red dress. I wanted to look good for the occasion." Ahsoka explained, earning a smile from Padmé. She then looked at Anakin. "And you're right Skyguy, I'm at a party. More specifically, the Christmas party the Shilian royal family throws every year. I came here with my family and Lux accompanied us as well." The moment she mentioned Lux she could see Anakin frowning and Padmé smiling.

"So that's where he went." Padmé replied. "You two be sure to have a nice time now." She said in a teasing tone.

Ahsoka smiled nervously. "I'm sure that we will Padmé. This is quite an amazing party." Ahsoka replied. "Princess Vashee organized it this year and she has really outdone herself."

She looked at Anakin again who was still frowning. Padmé noticed this and gently nudged his arm. "Oh alright, you two have fun." He said with a sigh. "Just make sure that he doesn't try anything funny." He said in a slightly warning tone.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes again. "Thanks Skyguy." She replied and looked at something behind her. "I have to get back to the party. People are going to miss me." She said. "Thanks for calling me you guys. It means a lot." She added with a smile.

Anakin and Padmé smiled back at her. "Anytime Snips, things here at the Temple are just really quiet without you. Maybe you could visit someday?" Anakin asked somewhat hopefully.

Ahsoka thought it over for a moment. "Maybe, I'm not sure yet. I'll see if I can some other time." She replied. Anakin's face lit up a bit when she said this. "But in the meantime, maybe there is something else you could do to stir things up a bit." Ahsoka said with a smirk.

"What do you mean Snips?" Anakin asked interested. He knew that look on her face all too well.

Ahsoka chuckled a bit. "My sister Marina pulled a bit of mistletoe on me and Lux before the party. I just got back at her by using the Force to levitate a strand of mistletoe above her head when she was talking with the prince of Shili." She explained, earning a bit of laughter from Anakin and Padmé. "It might be interesting if you were to spread a bit of mistletoe around the Temple, if you catch my meaning." Ahsoka said with a teasing smirk.

A large smile spread across Anakin's face. "I get what you're saying Snips. That would be a lot of fun." He replied excitedly. "I'll see what I can do tomorrow. I'll try to save you a few pictures."

Ahsoka smiled at his reply. "Sounds like a great plan Skyguy." She said, already looking forward to hearing from him again.

Padmé sighed loudly. "Honestly, you two never change." She said with a smile. "Have fun at your party Ahsoka." She then added.

Ahsoka nodded. "I'm certain I will Padmé." She replied. "I will see you guys some other time. Until then." She told them with a smile.

Anakin nodded as well. "Alright Ahsoka, but you better keep that promise." He replied and waved goodbye. Padmé did the same and the transmission ended.

Ahsoka smiled and put away her holotransmitter. She looked up at the sky for a moment, glad that Anakin and Padmé had contacted her despite everything that had transpired. A short moment later she went back inside.

**;-**

**That's it for this story, hope you enjoyed.**

**I'd like to take this opportunity to wish all of my readers and fellow writers a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays (if people celebrate something else then enjoy that too, I don't really know other celebrations). It's been a lot of fun writing for this site and I'm looking forward to continuing in the new year.**

**I might finish Mysterious Ways first. After that I'll continue with Tale of a Togruta and A Mirialan's Story. I was completely stuck with The Hidden Truth. When I sort things out with the storyline I'll start updating that story as well.**

**Until next time. **


End file.
